Nothing is Expected
by Hislastmoments
Summary: Takes place in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.   Aurore Potter comes to terms with her brother, whom she's been waiting 12 years to meet. When she finally does meet him she wants nothing more than to protect him from the future that was sure to come.
1. Aurora Potter

_Aurora____Potter__._**  
><strong>**Background****Information:**

Was conceived a year before Harry was, near Scotland on January 26th 1979. She does know that Harry is her brother but she has only met him once, the day he was born he had been put in the same crib as her, but she was only one. She knows her parents died, and she currently lives with a nanny that Dumbledore had provided her. She currently goes to Beuxbaton Academy of Magic, but is going to transfer to Hogwarts into her fourth year with Harry. Harry was never informed of Aurora so he knows nothing about her. She begged Dumbledore (When she was 12 years old) to let Harry go and live with her and her Nanny, Georgina, but he refused saying Harry was just starting his first year at Hogwarts.

She kept asking, through owl, if the time was now, but he kept refusing saying Harry wasn't ready to move to the Mediterranean area (Where Beuxbaton was currently located.) She fears that Harry will never get to meet her, and she is more than excited to finally meet her little brother. When she enters Hogwarts for the first time she will be put into the same year as her brother, because she will not be able to finish her fourth year in Beuxbaton.

She has waist length, brown, straight hair. Her eyes are hazel. She has a birthmark right next to her left eye in the shape of a circle, it's very small but it's there. She has a pet Goldfish; she named it Lily after learning that her mother was murdered. Georgia out a life extending charm on the goldfish 13 years ago on Aurora's second birthday and she's had it ever since.

After Voldemort's visit to Godric's Hallow, and murdering Aurora's and Harrys parents he tried to get to Aurora but never really found where she was, he thought she'd be in the house where Harry was. Aurora was taken to an alternative home for the time being, seeing how Harry had just been born and Lily couldn't take care of her that well. Aurora thought this idea was well thought out, if it wasn't for this idea Aurora should have been dead. Aurora never saw her little brother after that, and the only picture she has of him is one that Dumbledore had giver her himself. It's of Harry holding the Golden Snitch after winning his first Quidditch match. That's her most prized possession.


	2. Chapter 1

He was even more perfect than Aurora had thought he would be. Harry's hair had grown out considerably from the picture she had stored away in her bag, he still had those green eyes she remembered seeing on her mother. Aurora stared at Harry from a distance. Georgina was holding her hand, and glancing around suspiciously. She wasn't out much so she was scared.

"Aurora, ze train is over there." Said Georgina. Aurora ignored Georgina's tugs and pulls and kept staring at her little brother. The little brother she hadn't seen in 14 long tempting years. She fought the urge to just go over there and embrace Harry, she knew she shouldn't do that. Harry didn't even know she existed, and she guessed, that's what hurt most.

"Com' on Aurora, you will see ze boy on ze train." Aurora looked one last time at her brother before giving into Georgina's calls.

Aurora didn't really love the idea of leaving Beuxbaton, there were life long friends there and they didn't like the idea of her leaving so suddenly not even three weeks into the school year. She would miss her friends, but the temptation of getting to know the only family member she had left gnawed at her every bone for the last 11 years, and now that she had the chance she couldn't surpass it.

"I love you, Nana." Said Aurora as she took the first step into the train.

"I vil see you in ze winter, love." Said Georgina. Aurora had known this woman her entire life; living in Beuxbaton was not a problem, because Georgina was still in the same country. But now, Aurora was living in Scotland, and Georgina would go back to Southern France.

"I'll miss you." Aurora was close to tears, but she knew Georgina would make it and he had to be strong herself. With one last goodbye and a round of I love you's, Georgina left, and Aurora was left alone to wait for her brother.

The train ride was long and agonizing, and Aurora never caught one glimpse of her brother. Not one. She saw a bunch of red head's and right now she sat next to a blonde with long curly hair, she tried handing her a copy of what she said was "The Quibbler" but Aurora refused to grab one, saying she didn't believe in that stuff. And the girl, known as Luna, just smiled and nodded putting on her strange glasses. Aurora was growing angst. What if Harry didn't like her? What if he didn't believe that she was his sister? But that idea was absurd, certainly Dumbledore would rid any doubts from Harry's mind. They were siblings and that was that.

The long train ride seemed to go on and on and on, Neville Longbottom had joined them soon enough and he talked of plants. A very boring subject according to Aurora, but she listened throughout his boring banter until it was time to change into her robes. She thought these robes were boring as well, But the last time she had visited Hogwarts (Dumbledore asked) it was freezing, because she was in her silk uniform. The robes were a long run from those silk blue dresses, she found them considerably warm and fitting. She found herself thinking of what house she would be put in, she knew well enough that Gryffindor was her top priority. And she knew Harry was in Gryffindor as well.

As the train came closer and closer to Hogwarts, Aurora excused herself to go and search around for Harry and his friends. She had learned from the many letters that Dumbledore had sent her that he had grown close to a pair of fellow Gryffindors, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. She couldn't wait to meet them; any friend of Harry was a friend of her. She wanted to go and look for him because the temptation had given in and now she couldn't wait to see him. She wanted to hug her little brother, it didn't matter if he hated her from the beginning, she loved him since he was born.

Just a couple of compartments left of the train and no sign of Harry Potter anywhere. Aurora became more and more frustrated. Where was he? She felt sort of bad for looking for him so anxiously. She probably looked like a weirdo, searching like a rabid animal.

"May I help you child?" It was the trolley lady with her candy. Too bad Aurora left her candy in her trunk; she could have gotten something for Harry. Just as she was about to say no thank you a head full of shaggy black hair popped out of the compartment she was about to pass. The boy's speckled eyes shined in the trains light and suddenly, Aurora's heart seemed to beat to the speed of a hummingbirds. Harry.

"I'd like a-"

"Harry?" Aurora walked closer to the boy she so longed for. He was right there, in arms length. Her little brother, and yet she couldn't bring herself to say that she was his sister, "I'm Aurora." She said calmly. Trying to hide the anticipation.

"Oh, Harry, she's that exchange student Dumbledore told us about." A girl with bushy brown hair said from the compartment. Harry turned to nod at the girl before turning to Aurora once more.

"Harry Potter," The boy reached out a long arm for her to shake, "nice to me you Aurora." Aurora's eyes teared up at the rims as Harry reached out a hand to shake hers. But Aurora couldn't touch him, she had been waiting 12 years, since she was three she's wanted to meet her little brother. And here she was, outstretching a hand to her as if she was a stranger. She practically was a stranger; Harry had never seen her in his life, "Are you alright? Would you like a seat?" Aurora shook her head and smiled at Harry, he was just like she imagined he would be. So generous, so nice. He didn't deserve everything Dumbledore had told her had happened to him. He told her the terrible things that Voldemort had put him through, the death the pain. Harry didn't deserve any of it.

"N-no, I'm fine." She refused to sit with him, knowing she would only end up telling him everything; she would let matters drop into Dumbledore's hands. He would know of how to deal with this.

"We insist," Said the girl once more. She smiled genuinely at Aurora and the smile was nothing but contagious, so she obliged and sat down next to the boy chewing on some very unappealing sandwich. She presumed him to be Ron Weasley. Harry sat beside the girl who Aurora labeled Hermione, the witch was nice looking. No threat.

"Aurora, where was it you transferred from again?" Asked Hermione, curiosity written over her young features.

"Beuxbaton's Academy of Magic." She answered. Hermione smiled and nudged Harry in the rib cage, to which Harry ignored and continued staring at Aurora in concentration.

"Are you related to anyone here?" Asked Harry, "I mean, that would be the only reason for you to be able to transfer, is it not?" Auroras' breath caught in her throat and she beamed at him. Maybe he'd figure it out on his own, "What's your last name?"

"Harry," Warned Hermione, "Don't interview the girl; I'm sure she's feeling a little out of place."

"I am right here you know?" Said Aurora. She eyed the boy sitting next to her, he had been starting to doze off and he was snoring quite loud.

"How old are you?"

"15." She answered, never taking her eyes off Harry's. He had grown so much, and she wasn't there to admire everything he had done. From battling Voldemort, to getting the Seeker position on Gryffindor's Quidditch team. She was never there to watch him grow up and it pained her to see her little brother so old, without her witnessing each and every second of his life. She promised herself she would be there forever. From now until then. Forever was a long time, but she had been waiting patiently for 12 years; it was time to stop waiting and start doing. 


	3. Chapter 2

Everything about Hogwarts was magnificent. From the candles flouting below the ceiling to the tables full of plates. She spotted Dumbledore almost immediately and fought the urge to wave at the man who was practically there all her life. Dumbledore gave her a nod of acknowledgment and turned to Harry raising an eyebrow. Aurora shook her head and shrugged a little. Harry tugged at her sleeve, and just at the touch she grew giddy. She was happy to actually be in his presence.

"We're sitting over here," He said, "Dumbledore told us to tell you that you had been chosen for Gryffindor." Aurora beamed and nodded following her brother towards the table full of Gryffindors.

As she sat she noticed two tall gingers, their hair was flaming red and reached their shoulders and she recognized them as Ron Weasley's brothers. No one else had the same colored hair. They grinned as she sat down. Aurora knew just how pretty she was, and she was never conceited, she didn't need to be, back at Beuxbaton she wasn't much of an eye candy, here anybody paled in comparison to Aurora and the twins were quick to notice.

"Who's this beauty?" Asked the slightly taller one.

"Aurora...?" Harry answered for her then looking at her from across the table expectantly. Should she lie about her last name? Just as she was about to answer Dumbledore stood up from the podium and asked the Great Hall to quiet down, for her was about to speak. She gave Harry an apologetic smile and turned towards the man she was so familiar with.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices." Dumbledore went on saying and listing the objects that were now banned at Hogwarts by the care taker Mr. Filch. "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Harry let out a loud "what?" and the twins were mumbling something to each other, to shocked to even talk. Apparently this was very shocking, but Aurora couldn't shake the feeling of content. She was in Hogwarts with Harry and his friends and this was the happiest she had been in a while. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -" The doors to the great hall had opened abruptly getting Aurora's and everyone else's attention. By the door stood a man, with shoulder length ginger hair, grotesque features and a vibrant independent blue eye. The Great Hall became silent, more silent than it already was and Aurora felt a sinking feeling in her stomach at the face Harry made. He didn't look any to happy to see the man. "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

Harry's jaw clenched and soon he was gripping the table, his knuckled turning ghostly white. What was so wrong about the man? He wasn't a sight for sore eyes but then again nobody was perfect. The Great Hall broke out into whispers along with Harry and his friends. Aurora took the time to notice how her robes had a small Gryffindor pin stuck inside. Her tie was now gold and red and she thought it made quite a difference against her usual Beuxbaton uniform. She looked up to see that one of the twins was staring at her, examining her face as if there was something on it. Self conscientiously Aurora took a lock of her hair and hid it behind her ear, making the twin snap out of whatever thoughts he was having and focus on the man in front of the podium. Aurora flushed and turned to look at him as well, her thoughts not leaving the way he had looked at her.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." The twins broke out into identical grins and it was the one who had stared at her warmly who yelled something out to which Dumbledore replied with a very humorous answer.

What was the Triwizard Tournament? She remembered hearing about it beyond her group of friends, they talked about how a few of the girls in the upper class men years would be attending, but no one was informed of where exactly it was going to take place. Apparently Aurora chose a good year t attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Where was I?" Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts, "Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beuxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

Aurora found herself wondering just how many deaths had happened to cancel out such an event. It sounded magnificent to her, and apparently Harry thought the same because he had the look of amazement and curiosity wash over him.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time; no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beuxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween." Aurora grinned at the thought of seeing some of her formal Beuxbaton class mates here at Hogwarts; she had apparently chosen a perfect timing to come to Hogwarts, "An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money." The twins let out a large whoop of excitement; apparently they were excited for the money. So would she if it didn't involve such dangerous tasks. She remembered well what Nana had said about the Tournament, it was dangerous and could lead to dreadful things.

Aurora could not even fathom to think of what would happen if Harry was to be put into the tournament. She would lose him for sure. Just the thought broke her heart and she would just not even think about it any longer. The twins looked especially happy to think about themselves winning the Triwizard Tournament for Hogwarts and she thought they were quite stupid, they were to young to attend the game and she just knew they wouldn't be able to. And soon enough their grins turned into frustrated scowls as Dumbledore explained how no one under the age of 17 would be able to enter.

Then a sudden look of happiness and wonderment took over their faces, she turned t look at what they were staring at. And in fact she could see why they would look like that. The girls from Beuxbaton were here, and they looked even more beautiful than ever. Aurora felt an urge to go over there and hug each and every one of those familiar faces; she loved seeing them so graceful to show. She knew every girl from Beuxbaton was flawless.

Girls stared in envy and guys stared in wanting. Even Harry who looked like he was about to drool. Aurora couldn't completely grasp the thought of actually being there with Harry, right by his side, looking at his green eyes looking so happy, she could forget just how much pain he had been put through.

Just as soon as they had gotten there the girls sat down and stared in wonderment at the decorations around the Great Hall.

Stomps and howls were heard next and Aurora turned to watch as the boys from Durmstrang made their way into the Hall. This time it was the boys turn for envy and the girls turn to fawn over the handsome boys.

"It's Victor Krum!" Shouted Ron. He was fawning as much as any other girl over the Quidditch player, and Aurora couldn't help but notice that the wink he sent was not towards Ron at all, but Hermione Granger.

She turned to watch as the twins bickered about how Dumbledore would try and stop them. And then Aurora thought of something she didn't even bother to think about before. Beuxbaton didn't have boys; it was an all girl school. She had been surrounded by girls all her life! She didn't know how to act around them at all. And if her feelings were true then she felt a slight attraction to the taller Weasley twin, whom she still had to learn the name of. 


End file.
